Love Is The Greatest Feeling Of All
by EvilBunny91
Summary: Bella is the younger sister of the Turtles,and her past is a mystery.Who is she actually?Where is she from? And why does she and her three friend have these special powers? LeoxOC,RaphxOC,DonnyxOC,MikeyxOC.
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning

**EvilBunny91: Here's my very first TMNT fic,so please, be nice.**

Donatello: And there might some grammar mistakes,because she's from Finland and doesn't have English as mother tongue.

Raphael: And she sucks anyway.

**EvilBunny91: Shut up! That's not true! **

Raphael: Yes,it just checked that Finnish-English dictionary.

**EvilBunny91: You weren't supposed to tell it!You're so mean! *starts crying***

Leonardo: Great job,Raph. Now you made her cry.

Raph: Well,sorry!

Michelangelo: She doesn't own TMNT,only her OC. ^_^

****

**Love Is The Greatest Feeling Of All**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. Is it morning already? I really don't wanna wake up yet. I didn't get enough sleep during the night. But I force myself awake, for I have school today. I got up from my bed and started dressing myself. I put on my usual clothing; blue jeans and two shirts. First I put on the blue and long sleeved shirt and then the white t-shirt on the top. It's still pretty dark, so I have put on my light so I can brush my hair. Well, when you live in the sewers, it's always pretty dark.

Now, you probably wonder: Why in heck is a 15-year old girl living in the sewers? Well, to tell you the truth, I've always lived in the sewers. My parents abandoned me when I was still a baby and left me in some alley to die. But luckily, I was saved by a rat. Yes, you heard right, a rat. But not just an ordinary rat, a giant mutant rat.

You see, master Splinter, the rat, was mutated when he saved four baby turtles, who all had some kind of green ooze on them. And they were all mutated, growing into giant teenage turtles and an older giant rat. After he found me, master Splinter brought me to their home to live with them. And that rat became my father and those four turtles became my older brothers.

7.15 am says my alarm clock, so I hurry up to downstairs. I can hear my brothers having their morning training in the dojo. I wish I could join them, but since it's school morning, I can't. Ever since I started school, I haven't been able to have morning practise. I was told that it would do ill to my studies.

I didn't want to start school, because my brothers couldn't join me. But everyone told me that it was important that I'd be educated. And since I am a human, I can sometimes go to the surface.

I can't help but smile when I think about my brothers.

Michelangelo. Or Mikey, for short. He's my youngest older brother. You can recognize him by the orange mask and goofy smile on his face. He's the "funny one" or "goofy one" of the group. He usually acts like a kid in sugar rush, which can be really annoying sometimes, but you can't help but love him. He likes to skate board and read comic books. I like to play video games with him, although he starts whining when I beat his ass. And his choice of weapon is nunchacks.

Donatello, or Donny. He's the second youngest. He has a purple mask. He's the "smart one". And I'm not kidding, he's a genious! He's usually calm and always working in his lab. It's cool to have a nerd for a big brother, for he always helps me with my homework. I really suck at math and it's all thanks to Donny that I'm not failing. He even said he's little bit jealous for me, 'cause I can go to school and he'd want to go too. His choice of a weapon is bo staff.

Raphael, or Raph, is the second oldest. He has a red mask and he's the "hothead". He gets mad easily and sometimes beats up the one annoying him. Usually it's Mikey. He and I fight sometimes, but we've never had a serious fight. And I know that deep inside that hard shell is a caring heart. His choice of a weapon is twin sais.

And then is Leonardo, the oldest. I've had a crush on him as long as I can remember. It started as him being my favourite brother and all. He's the one wearing blue mask and having two katanas as weapons. He's "the fearless leader" as we call him. He's really caring and kind, but serious when needed. Maybe that's why I care so much about him. But I'm too shy to tell him about my feelings. I fear he doesn't return them. I mean, I'm his little sister.

I'm two years younger than them. They're 17 now and I'm 15. Even though it's not that big difference, I'm still "the little sister" everyone has to protect.

Who am I? I'm Isabella Hamato. Or Bella, as everyone calls me. Like I said before, I'm 15 years old. I have long and wavy red hair and blue eyes. I've been practising ninjitsu with my brothers and father ever since I turned five. I'm kinda like living double life. Going to school and being with my friends during the days, and being a female ninja, kunoichi, during the nights.

Yeah, me and my brothers have really wild life. We fight against Purple Dragons, who are street punks, and The Foot clan. They're evil ninjas led by Shredder, who is way more evil. He isn't even a human, he's some kind of an alien called utrion. We've fought him so many times, and we still can't tell if we've beaten him for good. He always returns. But I don't wanna spent my time thinking about him.

"Morning, Bella!" Everyone greets me as they sat on the table in the kitchen. I greet them back and bring the breakfast to table. I'm the only one who can cook for real. The others are pretty clumsy with cooking. I give everyone their food and we start eating. Donny, Mikey and I have toast. Raphel gobbles his cereals and Leo has his miso soup. Then Splinter enters.

"Good morning, my children." he says.

"Morning, sensei." we all answer.

Soon it's time for me to leave for school. "I've got to go now. See you guys later." I said as I took my school back.

"See you, Bella!" everyone says and waves their hands.

I looked at them one more time before leaving. I can see Leo smiling for me. I turned my face away quickly, so he wouldn't notice my blush.

I walk in the sewers until I reach the man hole. I climb up and I'm on the surface, the other world above my home.

****

**EvilBunny91: So, did you like it? *has stopped crying***

Michelangelo: Well,I liked it!

**EvilBunny91: Really?Thanks!**

Leonardo: I liked it,too.

Donatello: Mee, too.

**EvilBunny91: Thanks guys! ^_^**

Raphael: I didn't like it.

....

**EvilBunny91: *starts crying again***

Leonardo,Donatello and Michelangelo: Raphael!!!

Raphael: What?! There wasn't enough me!

Leonardo,Donatello and Michelangelo *all comforting me*: Please R&R,it would make her feel better.


	2. Chapter 2:Friends In Need

**EvilBunny91: Here's the second chapter!Enjoy! ^^**

Leonardo: And she doesn't own TMNT...

Donatello: ...Only her OCS...

Michelangelo: ...So don't sue her!

Raphael: ...Or else...

********

**Love Is The Greatest Feeling Of All**

**Chapter 2: ****Friends In Need**

I ran the streets towards my school. I'm going on my last year of junior high and I'll start high school next fall. I'm not sure if I'm waiting towards high school, but my brothers, especially Donny, are telling me high school will be great. But I'd still wish they could come with me.

School and ninja stuff really don't mix. Homework takes time, which I'd rather use on practising on ninjitsu, patrolling around the city and fighting Purple Dragons and The Foot. I mean, someone has to protect the innocent citizens, and my brothers could use help. Sure, they can manage by themselves, but I could still help. Besides, it's not fair that they can fight the bad guys and I have to go to school. But I don't wanna stand against them. If me going to school makes them happy, so be it.

I manage to enter the school yard before the bell rings. I hurry down to my class. I just hope that Mrs. Walker, my biology teacher, hasn't arrived yet. I really don't need any extra homework or detention as punishment.

Fortunately, I arrived in time. Teacher hasn't come yet and the class is…well, chaos. Everyone's shouting, sitting on their desks or leaning on their chairs.

"Bella!" I hear the familiar voice.

My friends are already sitting on their places. Well, Wendy's the only one sitting properly. Miyako's leaning on her chair with her legs on her desk like boys does and Jessica's sitting on her desk.

We four have been best friends ever since I started junior high.

Miyako is my best friend of all. She's originally from Japan, she moved here in New York when she was four years old. We met each other already on first grade, and we've been friends ever since. She's usually calm, but when she gets mad, it's hell on the loose. She could kick someone's butt to other side of the city if she'd want to. She's pretty much a mix of goth and punk, usually wearing black and red. She's the tallest one of us. Even though she's silent and dangerous when angered, she's really protective of us.

Jessica is the funny one of us. She's always cracking jokes and making us doing something fun, which can sometimes lead into trouble. Especially if she decides to prank on Miyako. They fight sometimes, but they're still friends. She's like the little sister to us and she sometimes she can be pretty immature. But even though her childish nature, she's very into fashion. She loves shopping and her clothes are always "in". Her blond hair is pretty much always on two pigtails. She also likes video games and comics, especially manga.

Wendy is the angel of the group. She's very shy and caring and real sweetheart. And she's also a nerd. She loves studying and school. She's a member of our school's science club. I bet she and Donny would have lot's of conversation about science. Her brown hair is very short and she uses reading classes.

"What took you so long?" Miyako asks as I sat on my seat.

"Sorry, I lost the track of time." I pulled my biology book from my bag.

"Hey, have you heard the latest rumor? Did you know that…" Jessica's always gossiping. She practically knows everything what's going on. Who's with who, and who's doing what. She couldn't finish the gossip, 'cause Mrs. Walker just came in.

"Okay class, silence! And good morning. Today we'll continue with…"

Man, so boring! I don't hate biology, but it's not my favourite subject either. I like literature the most, 'cause I love reading and books. Leo has a lot of books and we like to read them together. We have this some sort of "book club" of two members.

Miyako likes music the most, she plays guitar. Otherwise she dislikes school, even though she gets pretty good grades. Jessica likes art, she's very good at drawing. She wants to became a mangaka one day. Wendy likes math, physics and everything to do with science. She's the only one actually likes school.

****

After a very long class, the bell finally rings for recess. We move to the school yard for fresh air. It's spring time, some the weather is pretty warm already. We find a nice place and sat on the soft grass.

"So, is everyone coming to mall today? I really wanna go shopping today!" Jessica asks enthusiastically. Sometimes I don't get where she gets all that energy.

"I don't mind." I could go to the book store and see if there's some new ones.

"Sure." Miyako says simply. She usually just floats along with us.

"Sounds nice." Wendy adds, not looking up from her book.

"It's settled then! Let's go right after school!" Jessica shouts.

"I need to call my family first, so they don't get worried." I haven't told them about family. Well, how could I? Hey guys, guess what? My brothers are giant turtles and my father's a rat! Yeah right, that wouldn't sound insane at all.

My brothers and I made up a short story to tell if anyone asked about my family. I told my friends that I'm adopted and my brothers are studying all day long and my father's really busy. Well, it's partly true and the best we came up with. And it seemed to work. Even though girls have asked if they could meet my family. I had to lie that they're too busy. And I have lied that our house is being remodelled so no one can come to our place. Well, I couldn't actually take them to sewers anyway.

Sometimes I feel bad about lying to my friends. I feel like I'm betraying them or something. But I have to, for my family's sake. I told my brothers about this, and they said they're sorry for me but that's the only choice.

The bell rang and we head for another class. The school day is soon over and we're heading for the mall.

****

Even thought I'm not going to buy anything, I love hanging out with my friends. We're having fun every time we go out. Just like now. We go to all kind's of stores that everyone likes. It's 8.45 already when we're leaving.

It dark already. The streets are pretty empty. I can't help but feel uneasy as we pass the alleys. You can never know if you'll run into Purple Dragons. And unfortunately, we did.

We were surrounded by at least ten of them. I know I could take them on, but I wasn't sure about my friends. Miyako might do pretty okay, but Wendy and Jessica would be totally helpless. I could see the fright in their eyes.

"Well, aren't you girls pretty. We could give you some company." the leader said, trying to sound smooth. I recognized him, I've seen him before when I've been fighting them with my brothers. Luckily he didn't recognize me without my kunoichi suit.

"Piss off." Miyako snarled. She sure wasn't scared by them. I wasn't sure if it was good or not.

"That's pretty rude. Boys, I think we should teach them a lesson." the leader grinned.

The other Dragons grinned too, and took out their weapons. Pipes, chains, knives, anything to bring damage. This was getting bad, if I only had my sais and shurigens with me. And my brothers.

The leader shouted a battle cry as he lunged at us. But before any of us could do anything, some one jumped out of the shadows and knocked him out. Next thing I saw as four turtles standing in front of us. My brothers had come!

****

**EvilBunny91: Ooh,cliffhanger! Will the girls be saved?**

Michelangelo: I hope they are!

**EvilBunny91: So, does anyone already know the pairings?C'mon,give a guess!**

Leonardo: And...

**All: R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3:Explanations

**EvilBunny91: **

I'm SO sorry for the huge delay,but I've been really busy! School is killing me and then my computer broke, so I had to wait a couple of weeks to get it back and then came Christmas with all it's busy stuff.

Leo: She's really sorry, guys. She didn't mean to delay this much.

Donny: And she managed to write this chapter. And it's the longest one this far.

Mikey: So, PLEASE forgive her!

Raph: I'll make sure that she at least TRIES to write more now on.

**EvilBunny91: That's my New Year's promise! Well, anyway, enjoy the third chapter! ^^**

* * *

**Love Is The Greatest Feeling Of All**

**Chapter 3: Explanations**

**Leo's POV**

It's 15.30 already, Bella should be home soon. Usually she comes home straight away. She doesn't want to miss any training time, so she's always hurrying from school.

But today, she was taking her time. She should be here by now. I hope nothing has happened to her. Suddenly my shell phone rings. I took it and saw it was Bella calling me.

"Bella?"

"Hi, Leo! Listen, I'm going to mall with my friends. I'll later, okay?" her voice answered.

"Okay, but what about your homework?"

"Oh, c'mon! You sound like master Splinter. I'll do them later, okay?" she used that sweet-voice oh hers again. She knows it's my weakness.

"Okay, but…"

"I gotta go now, so see you later! Bye!" she says before hanging up the phone.

I sign as I put my phone away. She can sometimes be little immature. She should understand by now that school comes before fun. Besides, the Purple Dragons or the Foot could be on the move. She can't take it against all them.

"Hey, where's Bella? Shouldn't she be here already?" I heard Donny asking as he came from his lab. Raph and Mikey came in too.

"She called just now. She's going to the mall with her friends."

"Ya sure it's safe? What if the Purple Dragons are there?" Raph asked.

"C'mon, Bella's tought dudette! And she's not stupid enough to get in trouble." Mikey said with his care-free attitude.

"Still, maybe it's for the best. Let's follow her and make sure she'll be fine. C'mon!" I made my decision and we hurried from the lair.

We jumped from the rooftops towards the mall where Bella usually goes. And I was right, there she was with her friends. We decided to stay and wait for them.

* * *

For some couple of hours nothing happened. It was already getting 9.00 pm. How long can one shopping trip take?!

Finally I saw them coming out. I signalled my brothers and we followed them. Everything was going fine for a moment, but unfortunately, it didn't last long. Some Purple Dragons got them surrounded on a dead end. And I knew it was hard for Bella to fight when her friends were involved.

I could feel my blood starting to boil when the leader-punk advanced them and saying: "Well, aren't you girls pretty. We could give you some company."

Yeah right, like Bella would go with someone like them.

"Piss off." one of the girls growled.

"Leo, what are we gonna to do?" Mikey asked me as the Purple Dragons took out their weapons.

"What you'd think? We'll fight. On my mark. One…two…THREE!"

The leader of the Purple Dragons lunged towards Bella and her friends. Luckily, I managed to kick him before he could harm them. We landed in from of the girls, protecting them.

Oh, those Purple Dragons were in trouble now.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, are you okay?" Leo asked me. I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Thank God he and others came just in time.

He nodded his head and then turned towards the Purple Dragons, glaring at them.

"You just did the mistake of your lives." he growled.

"No one messes with our sister." Raphael added.

Then my brothers attacked them. The fight didn't last for long. Those Purple Dragons sucked. And they were cowards. So, after my brothers knocked down few of them, the others just left.

"Heh, chickens." Raph laughed. He has always been the one to fight, reason or not.

"Guys, I'm glad you came, but I think we have a little problem…" I turned to look at my friends.

My friends looked shocked. Their eyes were so wide that they looked like they'd pop out if their sockets any minute. And there was horror on their faces, too. I just hoped they wouldn't scream or call the cops. My brothers turned to look at them and stepped closer to them.

"Are you girls okay?" Donny asked bit worried and took a step closer to them.

"Take another step, and I'll punch you!" Miyako growled suddenly, obviously getting her courage back. She stepped closer and took her battle position, as if to protect us. I could swear I heard Raph chuckle at this.

"Miyako, no! It's okay, there're not dangerous!" I shouted as I stepped in front of her to stop her from attacking my brothers.

"Bella, why the hell are you talking to these…these… giant turtles?" Jessica asked, fear clear in her voice.

"Well…it's a long story. You'd better come with us and we'll explain the whole thing." I couldn't figure out anything else to do. Besides, they had already seen my brothers. Now I had to hope they wouldn't freak out completely.

For my surprise, they followed us without showing any kind of disliking. Soon we reached the man hole and opened it.

"We're going down _there_?!" Jessica wrinkled her nose. I know the sewers aren't the prettiest place.

"Hey, if it's not too good for you, _princess_, you can just go home!" Raphael snapped pretty angered.

"Raph, please! Don't give them the wrong expression of us!" Donny elbowed him to ribs.

"C'mon, Jess. It's just sewer water." Miyako sighed and started climbing down the stairs.

Others followed her and me and my brothers came too. Then we led them to our home. Before we let them enter in, we stopped them.

"Please, wait here. We'll have to first tell master Splinter about you." Leo said, turning towards my friends.

"And who's he?" Miyako asked, raising her eye ridge.

"His our…father." As crazy as it sounds, but it's true. Master Splinter IS our father. Maybe not biologically, but he raised us.

My friends probably wondered what kind of man has four giant turtles and one girl as children. Well, he isn't actually _a man_, but still.

My brother and I entered our home. My friends followed us. I could see them looking around curiously.

"Please, wait here." I asked them as brothers went to get master Splinter.

"Master Splinter, are you here?" we called him.

"My children, what is it?" he asked as he came out of his room.

We explained the whole story as simply as possible. I just hoped that master Splinter would understand that my brothers didn't have any choice but to show themselves to my friends. He didn't say anything until we had finished. Finally he broke the silence.

"I understand you didn't have other choice in the matter. And I know you did what you believed was the best. Now, Isabella, what are these friends of yours like?"

"They're my best friends and the sweetest and most understanding persons I know. I don't think they mean any trouble for us. I know them, they wouldn't want any harm for me." I answered sincerely.

Master Splinter was quiet for a moment. But then, a small smile grew to his face.

"Very well, I believe you. Shall we invite our guests inside?" he answered after few seconds of silence.

I was so happy that he trusted my knowledge of people and was ready to meet my friends. I gave him a smile before hurrying to the entry where we've left my friends.

* * *

They still looked little suspicious, but at least not scared or mad. I waved my hand, signing them to follow me. They followed me to the living room where my brothers and master Splinter waited for us.

"Please, sit down." I pointed to the couch. They sat there, still looking at us all.

For a moment no one said anything. It was getting pretty awkward. Then, Mikey decided to break the ice.

"Eh…hi!" he waved his hand and gave a goofy smile. My friends turned their attention to him, still not saying anything. But I could swear I heard Jess chuckle a little.

I and my brothers glared at Mikey a little bit. Then, Leo cleared his throat, getting anyone's attention.

"Well, I suppose some introducing might be in order. I'm Leonardo, but you can call me Leo."

"I'm Michelangelo, but just call me Mikey."

"I'm Rapheal. But Raph's okay, too."

"I'm Donatello, or you can call me Donny."

"And I'm master Splinter. Welcome to your home."

My friends seemed to relax a little bit.

"Thanks. Nice place you got here. Where'd you find this, sale season for houses?" Jess asked playfully.

"JESS!" Miyako and Wendy shouted at her. Jess winced and scratched her neck.

I chuckled a little bit, but Mikey was laughing really hard.

"Sale season…that was a good one!" he laughed. Jess too dared to laugh little bit.

"Well, anyway, I'm Jessica. But you can call me Jess."

"I'm Miyako."

"My name's Wendy. Pleased to meet you."

My brothers and master Splinter relaxed a lot when they saw that my friends were no danger.

"I suppose we should tell you our story." Master Splinter said and started to tell what happened to us.

My friends listened silently and seemed to understand. They even asked a few questions, and we answered the best we could.

"Now all your weird stories make sense. I always wondered how your "house" could be remodelled or being poisoned for pests all the time." Miyako said.

"Yeah, or how family is always studying or working all around the world all the time." Jess added.

My brothers and master Splinter gave me a questioning looks. I scratched my neck and gave a goofy grin.

"Heh, I kinda…ran out of stories. I mean, logical ones." I laughed awkwardly.

But what about now? Would my friends forgive me for lying? Would they approve my family? Would they still wanna be my friends?

"Guys, I'm sorry that I lied to you. But I had to, I couldn't tell you the truth. And I hope we can still be friends." I gave them my most sincere look.

My friends looked surprised first. But then they started to smile.

"Oh, Bella. We could never be mad at you." Wendy spoke first.

"You had a reason not to tell us the truth." Miyako continued.

"And of course we're still gonna be your friends! Jess assured at last.

"Oh, guys…" I couldn't get the words out. I was so happy.

"C'mon, group hug!" Jess shouted before they all closed me in a tight hug.

I could feel my brothers and master Splinter smiling at us. At least I knew things were gonna be fine between us all. I hugged my friends back as much as I could. They were hugging me tightly. Really tightly.

"Öömh, guys? I can't breath…"

* * *

**EvilBunny91: So, now the Turtles now Bella's friends. Up next: "Getting To Know Each Other" **

Donny: I think this was nice chapter

**EvilBunny91: Oh, thanks ^^**

Leo: Yeah, you're getting better at this.

Raph:...

Mikey: And...

**EvilBunny91: I wish all you my dear readers (and others) very, freakin' good and happy New Year 2010!!! XD**


	4. Chapter 4:Getting To Know Each Other

**EvilBunny91 *dances and jumps around the room*: It's over! It's over! IT'S OVER!!! XD XD XD**

Raphael: What's over?

Donatello: She finished her matriculation exams last Friday. And she's been like that ever since. *sighs* But she STILL has to try to get in a university or a polytechnic.

**EvilBunny91 *stops suddenly and goes down depressed*: ...**

Donatello: And she doens't know if she did that great in the exams...

**EvilBunny91 *aura of darkness and depression appearing*: ...**

Leonardo *sweatdrops*: C'mon, I'm sure you did good. You will graduate this spring and you'll get in someplace to study.

**EvilBunny91: Thanks, Leo *sniff* It's so stressing lately. I wonder how I'm gonna stay sane after all this.**

Raphael: Well, you're kinda insane already.

**EvilBunny91: And sorry for the huge delay, but as you read I've been busy with my matriculation exams. I hope the fourth chapter makes it up.**

Michelangelo: TMNT belongs to Mirage Studios. She owns only her OCs.

**EvilBunny91: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Love Is the Greates****t Feeling Of All**

**Chapter 4 : Getting To Know Each Other**

Me and my brother were giving my friends a tour in our home. The girls seemed to come along with my family pretty well after all. We were all chatting like we've known each other for years. It made me happy to see everyone getting along.

We showed my friends everything possible room in our home. My friends were so fascinated about our home. At the moment we were showing them Donny's workshop. I though Wendy's eyes would pop out of their sockets any seconds.

"This…is…amazing!" she breathed slowly while she examined everything possible machines Donny had.

"Glad you like it." Donny smiled a little bit.

"Like it? I love it! You got so many interesting machines and investigations! These are so much more advanced than modern technology!" I swear I've never seen Wendy so excited. She was like kid in a candy-shop.

"So, you seem to like science as much as I do. Would you like to see more?"

In a matter of seconds, Donny and Wendy were having a conversation about science. They were almost finishing each other's sentences. It was weird, Wendy was actually talking a guy! Well, a turtle, but a guy. At school, she's so shy that she can't even open her mouth around guys. And now she's talking so excited with him. I suppose science really unites people.

Mikey and Jess were also having a deep conversation. Well, if you call talking about comics deep. They were both so surprised that they were both playing World Of Warcraft, and they had chatted with each other online. They were really getting along, after seeing they liked the same comics and manga series.

Mikey (half-)dragged Jess to his room to show her his Justice League special collection and Donny and Wendy were talking with their nerd-language and doing something with one of Donny's invention. That left me, Miyako, Leo and Raph standing there alone in silence, looking dumb founded.

"Whatever. I'm gonna fix my bike." Raph said, sounding bored.

"You have a bike?" Miyako asked, getting interested. I knew she loved motorcycles.

"Yeah. Wanna see it?" Raphael replied, sounding pretty neutral.

"Sure." Miyako answered sounding also neutral. I swear, those two can sometimes sound so unfeeling.

* * *

Now it was just me and Leo. The mood felt pretty awkward. Should I say something? Should I leave or would he want to do something? I saw his face, and he looked as awkward as I did. I wonder if there was something he wanted to say.

"So…" I started, not figuring out anything else to say. Gosh, I sounded so stupid!

"Bella, I want to talk to you about something." he said finally.

"Really? About what?" For some reason, I though he was going to scold me for being so reckless and bringing myself and my friends to danger.

"C'mon, let's go somewhere private. I don't think you're gonna like what I'm about to say." he answered, looking kinda guilty.

Now I was really confused. I've never been mad with Leo. Okay, not **really** mad. I led him to my room so we could talk. He seemed to feel really awkward.

"Okay, spill it. C'mon Leo, it can't be that bad." I really wanted him to just get on with it.

He sighed deeply before actually looking at me. "Okay. I'm not gonna go with tonight's events, 'cause nothing was really your fault. This is more about our doings, mostly mine. Bella, have you even wondered how we managed to be there at the right time?"

"No, I really haven't. But now that you mentioned it…", I trailed off, finally figuring out what he trying to say, "Oh my God, were you **spying** on me?!" I snapped at him.

If there's something I hate, it's offending my privacy. Although I love hanging out with my brothers and appreciate their concern about my well-being, there has to be a line. I don't like the idea of my brothers snooping on me just make sure I'm safe. I can take care of myself, I'm not a damsel in distress.

"Bella, please try to understand. We were worried about you. You know that Purple Dragons and the Foot could be lurking around every corner. And we didn't mean to spy on you, we just wanted to make sure you were okay." Leo said, taking my hands in his.

I looked at his eyes. They were very sincere. I guess I could forgive him. I never could stay mad at him for long anyway. I led out a sigh be fore answering.

"Okay, I forgive you this time. But promise me that there will be no more spying." I said seriously.

Leo smiled before answering: "Deal."

He pulled me into a friendly hug. I hugged him back. How I wished there more in this hug. I wanted to tell Leo how I felt about him, but I was too afraid. I wasn't sure if he'd return my feelings and that scared me. But I'm sure one day I'm gonna have the courage to tell him. For now, let's keep things the way they are.

* * *

Michelangelo and Jessica were having the time of their lives. They had so much to talk about comics and skateboarding. Mikey also told (more like exaggerated) Jess about his adventures as the Turtle Titan. They both felt like they had found their long lost sibling. Jess was so fascinated about the fact that mutants existed. It was just like in comic books.

"I feel like Tohru from Fruits Basket, finding out a great secret about a family." she said dreamily.

"And I feel like Spider-Man when Mary Jane found out about his identity." Mikey continued.

"See, we even talk in comic-language! This is so cool, I've never had a friend who also liked comics!" Jess couldn't believe it was really happening.

"I know! My bros and Bella have never understood my passion about comics. It's like talking to walls! But now I finally have someone to talk to." Mikey couldn't believe there was a cute girl who wasn't afraid of him and liked comic books as much as he did.

"Me too. You know Mikey, I believe this is a start of beautiful friendship."

* * *

Miyako couldn't help but whistle when he saw Raphael's bike. "Gosh, is this beauty yours?" she asked a she walked closer to it.

"Yep, she's all mine." Raph smiled smugly, he had always been proud of his bike.

"I haven't seen a bike like this. What model is this?" Miyako dared to touch the saddle.

"Um, well, this really hasn't a model. Donny built it for me himself.", he walked a little bit closer to Miyako, "It's okay, you can touch it."

Miyako ran her hand gently around the bike's form. She could feel that the bike was fast and a lot of horsepower. Even though it was self-built, it was awesome.

"Ya think I could ride this sometime?" she dared to ask.

"Yeah, with me riding it." Raph answered smugly.

"So you're one of those types, who don't like chicks riding their bikes?" Miyako asked playfully.

"Well, I…" he felt a little embarrassed. Miyako started to laugh.

"Relax, I was just kidding." she punched his arm playfully.

Raph also laughed little bit. He though that Miyako seemed like a nice gal. Not like one of those girly girls, but a girl who was tough and tomboyish. She was also pretty hot, and Raph had always had thing for Goths and punk-like girls.

"So, ya wanna help me with her?" he pointed at his bike.

"Sure, let's get cracking." Miyako smiled and rolled up her sleeves.

Raph and Miyako had fun while fixing Raph's bike and talking about bikes and beating Purple Dragons. Deep friendship had started to bloom.

* * *

Donatello and Wendy were enjoying each other's company. Now they could freely talk about science and stuff without anyone asking stupid questions or interrupting them. They had even managed to repair one of Donny's inventions. They noticed that they had a lot in common. They both loved science and coffee. And they both had a calm nature. Donny though he'd never be talking with a girl. Sure, he had talked with April, but she was like their big sister so she didn't count. He decided that he wanted to spend more time her later on.

Then, master Splinter entered his workshop. "Excuse me, but it is really late. Maybe you should take the girls home." he explained.

"Your right! Oh my God, it's over 11.00 pm! We're gonna be in trouble if we're not home soon!" Wendy exclaimed as she checked her watch.

"Don't worry, we'll take you hone. You'll be there in no time." Donny promised her.

* * *

Since the girls lived in different directions, Donny, Raph and Mikey decided to split up and took the girls home. They felt kinda disappointed when they had to leave.

"Aww man! I didn't wanna leave already! Can we see again?" Jess asked Mikey as he dropped her off from her window.

"Of couse! We can play videogames in our place and read comics and do lots of stuff! It will be a blast!" Mikey got excited. He really also didn't want Jess to leave.

"Sounds fun! Well, see you later!" Jess smiled and waved at him.

"See ya, dudette!" Mikey waved back as he jumped from rooftop to another.

"So, I suppose we'll see around later." Raph scratched his neck as he left Miyako on the roof of her apartment.

"Yeah, later. Well, gotta go. Bye!" she waved as she made her way to the door on the roof. Raph waved back before leaving.

"Thanks for the ride." Wendy smiled as Donny accompanied her to the window of her room.

"It was nothing.", an awkward silence filled the air, "Well, I need go now. See you later." he said before leaving.

"Bye!" Wendy waved at him, feeling suddenly little empty in her heart.

* * *

For once Bella slept peacefully through the night. It had made her heart lighter now that her friends knew about his family and had accepted them. No longer would she have to hide her secret from them.

That night all the girls dreamed about the turtles, seeing pleasant dreams about them. They were all happy that they had met them and made new interesting friends. For these four girls life would never be the same.

* * *

**EvilBunny91: Hope you liked it!**

Leonardo: I liked it.

Donatello: Me too.

Michelangelo: Make it three! ^^

Raphael: It was okay.

**All: And R&R!**


End file.
